I hope you know how much you mean to me
by findmyway
Summary: Collection of Phoey one shots, based on some of my favorite episodes about the couple that never was, but should've been.
1. I promise

**A/N: So, guess what? There's gonna be even more Phoey coming your way. This time, I decided to make some one shots, based on episodes which I thought provided some really cute Phoey goodness. On to the first one, based on season 3's TOW The metaphorical tunnel.**

**Disclaimer: current status: not owning Friends. I'll always use a little bit of the dialogue from the actual show though, cause I'm just that lazy, LOL.**

Phoebe and Joey were just sitting in the coffeehouse, going over all the auditions that the actor had failed and the reasons why.

" Okay, here. We've got some more good rejections. Lots of stuff to work on," Phoebe began enthusiastically, as she held up a wide array of notes.

" Okay, shoot," her friend retorted, while listening intently.

" Okay: the zoo commercial."

" I didn't get it?" Joey asked somewhat disappointedly. He'd tried so hard for that one.

" No, they said that you weren't believable as a human being. You can work on that," his blonde friend explained, while handing him the slip of paper.

" Okay, what else?"

" The off-Broadway play: people said that you were pretty, but dumb."

For a minute Joey's expression changed from sad to happy, as he stated: "Oh." He could never get enough of hearing that he was handsome.

" Oh no, wait, I'm sorry, that's: pretty dumb," Phoebe corrected almost cruelly, causing his face to fall again.

" No, it's okay, really… look: I really appreciate this, Pheebs, but I think I'm gonna have to go back to Estelle."

" Oh?" Phoebe brought out sadly.

" No, don't get me wrong, you're a better agent than she is, but at least with her, I don't wanna blow my pretty dumb brains out," the Italian explained, not wanting Phoebe to feel badly about herself.

"No, I understand," his friend then retorted, with a small smile.

" You do? Thanks."

Then, whilst Phoebe was putting the notes in her purse, Joey suddenly spoke again: " Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Did you just make all that stuff up to get out of being my agent?"

The blonde looked at him strangely, then got to thinking and decided to just lie. It would spare his feelings after all.

" Ooh, you caught me. I am so busted," she retorted, not very convincingly, but Joey bought it anyway.

" That'sa what I suspected-a," he declared, as he pointed at her, while he started grinning triumphantly.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

A little while later, Joey was marching towards the door of Monica and Rachel's apartment, whistling cheerfully. He halted, and was about to knock, when he suddenly heard the following:

" So, you understand I had to lie to him. I couldn't stand to see that hurt expression on his face again, Rach! I mean: look at these, they're pretty damn harsh!" cried the voice of Phoebe.

On hearing all of that, Joey's whole upbeat mood, made way for a much gloomier one. Had Phoebe really just said, what he'd thought she'd said. Maybe, she was talking about someone else entirely, but he needed to be sure, so he pressed his ear up against the door.

" Yeah… well, I for one think you did the right thing, Pheebs. Joey's ego would sure get a huge dent, if he heard all of these things were true."

" So, I really do suck, huh?" the actor inquired dejectedly, as he threw open the door, surprising the two women on the couch tremendously.

Phoebe was the first to speak, as she hid the notes under a pillow and brought out: " Joey… hi, uh… no, no! Of course you don't suck. We were… talking about a different Joey, weren't we, Rachel?"

" Yes, yes, we were actually talking about Joey from the… park?" Rachel tried, throwing an anxious glance in Phoebe's direction.

Joey chuckled darkly, then retorted bitterly: " Yeah, sure, like I'd believe that. I can still see those damn post-its, you know. What did the rest of 'em say, by the way?"

" Nothing important," Phoebe stated, quickly taking the slips of paper from their hiding place and passing them on to Rachel.

" No, come on, let me see them! Let's see what a horrible actor Joseph Tribbiani really is, huh!" he yelled angrily, as he snatched the notes away from Rachel.

" Joey, don't," Phoebe pleaded.

" Oh, well this one's nice: has no clue about acting whatsoever, looking at this guy makes me sad," he read out loud, then bunched the piece of paper up in his hand and threw it away.

" Oh, well this one's even better: " This man's Southern accent is abysmal and cringe worthy. My six year old daughter can do a better job, while her mouth is stuffed with cheerios!"

" Okay, that's it, you've read enough," Phoebe declared firmly, as she took the rest of the notes away from him.

" You're right I have, I'm out of here," Joey stated softly, before turning around and leaving the apartment, slamming the door in his wake.

" Oh man," Rachel muttered, looking down at the ground.

Phoebe didn't say anything for a while, then startled her friend by bellowing: " This is all your fault, Rachel Karen Green!"

" What?! How the hell is this my fault?!" the other blonde protested, as she got up to face her.

" It… it just is. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a Joey to cheer up," Phoebe stated matter of factly, right before waltzing over to the door and subsequently leaving the apartment.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

" Hey, uh Chandler, is Joey here?" Phoebe asked, after she'd entered the apartment across the hall.

" In his room, but I should warn ya: he's pretty pissed at you," Chandler replied, right before throwing up the little rubber ball he was previously holding, with an almost childish smile on his face.

" There, Mr. Funny 1996: I took your ball," the blonde quipped, as she strode over to Joey's room.

" Hey, that's not fair, I was playing with that! I…I'm telling Monica, you big bully."

" Sure, whatever… Joey, hey, open this door! I need to talk to you!" Phoebe tried, while rapping her knuckles on the painted wooden surface.

" No, go away. You wouldn't want anything to do with a loser like me anyways," came the muffled, yet firm reply.

She sighed, then began pounding on the door like a madwoman.

" Joseph Tribbiani, you open this door right now!" she subsequently shouted, causing Chandler to start shrieking: " Danger, danger, daaaanger, the apocalypse is near!" as he ran out of the flat.

" What do you want, Phoebe?", Joey brought out tiredly, after he'd finally opened up the door.

" To talk, like I'm sure I said before," she retorted seriously, as she walked into the room and flopped herself down on Joey's bed.

" Well… I don't really want to talk to you," the actor declared bitterly, while facing away from her.

" Joey…" Phoebe began softly.

" No, Pheebs! You lied to me, you lied to me about things that are dead important to me! I can't just forgive you for that," he went on, wildly flailing his arms about.

" I only did it to avoid hurting you. I hate seeing you like this, Joey! You know, sometimes not knowing the truth is better."

" That's not the point, Phoebe. You're my best friend, best friends don't lie to one another. I've never ever lied to you!" Joey proclaimed strongly, as he turned around to meet her gaze.

" Oh, really, you haven't? Well, what about that time at the coffeehouse, when I returned from the bathroom, when my cookie had " mysteriously" disappeared and you told me a raccoon took it?"

The Italian blushed bright red, then muttered: " Oh… yeah… well…. okay, I'll give you that."

Then, Phoebe's facial expression softened, as she reached out to him and said: " Oh, please don't be mad, Joey. This whole me-being-your-agent-business was just a very bad idea. I told you that beforehand."

" I know, I know and I'm not mad, you know. Not really, I'm just… I… I'm frustrated I guess."

" Why?"

He gave out a loud groan, then flopped down next to her and replied: " Because I suck at acting, Pheebs. This is my job, something I'm supposed to be good at. Something I can show off with, to impress all of you guys. You know, I always feel left out, because you're all so much smarter than me. But then, when I can talk about a new part or play or show or… whatever, I feel good again, cause then… then you're all really listening to me and encouraging me and I don't feel like your dumb friend Joey."

" Oh, Joey, is that really how you feel? Cause I can tell you, that we do not think of you like that in the slightest. You're not dumb Joey. You're no Einstein either, but then again who is? Besides, you might not be good with your head, but you're amazing on so many other levels."

" You… you mean that?"

" Of course I do, come here," Phoebe cooed, stretching her arms out at him, to offer him a hug.

" Oh, Pheebs. What am I gonna do? I love acting, I can't just go looking around for a new, menial job," Joey muttered into her shoulder.

" You don't have to, sweetie. You know, a few rejections really aren't the end of the world. People differ in opinion. Just because there are a few jerks out there, who don't like you… probably because they're jealous of your good looks, doesn't mean that you're not a good actor. I mean, you need to stay positive here: who almost got to play Al Pacino's butt in a hit movie?" the blonde comforted him, while rubbing his back.

" Me," Joey responded, as he slowly released her.

" And who played Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of our lives?"

" I did," the actor replied, now allowing a small smile to adorn his features.

" That's right you did," his friend retorted, while lightly brushing her thumb over his cheek.

" Thanks, Pheebs, I love you," he stated sincerely, wrapping his arms around her and complimenting her further with a peck on the cheek.

" Anytime and I love you too," she declared, right before returning the favor and kissing him on the cheek.

" He he, I got you all happy again, yay," she then stated cheerfully, her face still in close proximity to his.

" That's right you did," he threw back, mirroring her earlier actions, by stroking her jaw.

Then, all of a sudden, there was nothing but silence, as the two friends just gazed into one another's eyes, as if they were seeing the other for the first time.

" Pheebs… Pheebs, I," Joey began quietly, still staring at his best friend's face, at his best friend's beautiful face.

" Shh," she whispered, sending a hot puff of air to Joey's lips. Then, she slowly leaned in and captured his lips in a gentle, yet mind-blowing kiss.

" Wooow," was all he could get himself to bring out, when they'd finally broken off the tight lip lock.

" Yeah," Phoebe affirmed, smiling dreamily.

Then, Joey grabbed a tight hold of her hand, interlocked their fingers and declared: " Please, promise me we can do that again in the future."

The blonde giggled slightly, at his fazed-out facial expression, then reclaimed his lips, in a kiss that was maybe even more epic than the last one.

" I promise," she whispered, right before resting her head against his chest and listening to the heartbeat of the man that had always been more than a friend to her, to begin with.

**A/N: So, first one's done and I have quite a few other ideas. Also: I take requests, so if anyone would like to see a great or memorable Phoey episode, made even more Phoey by me, just PM me or review.**


	2. Good and drunk

**A/N:So, what's next you ask? Season nine's: TOW The Donor. I still don't own anything, including, the first six lines of dialogue in this chapter. And also: Phoebe never ran into David in my account of the episode…. And let's pretend Rachel didn't have that awful crush on Joey. On to the story: **

Joey was just sitting on the orange sofa in Central Perk eating a cookie, when all of a sudden, Phoebe came walking through the door, wearing a revealing black dress.

" Wow! You look... stop-eating hot!"he exclaimed in awe, as he promptly dropped the cookie.

" Which is like the**highest** level of hotness!" he went on, truly meaning his words. Phoebe had always been a very attractive woman, in his opinion, but in that dress she just looked… stunning.

" Are you sure? Because I'm really dreading going to this party," Phoebe retorted uncertainly, while looking down at her attire.

" Then, don't go!"

" Mike knows I'm coming, and if I don't show up he'll think it's because of him! And I don't want to lose face! That's a very serious thing in my culture," the blonde went on explaining.

" Alright, then you go to that party and you pretend to be over Mike. And afterward you come to my place and I'll get you good and drunk!" Joey suggested.

" You got it! Okay. But not on the wine that you made, okay, because I just don't want to go back to the Emergency Room," Phoebe whined, still remembering the last time- the terrible time, she and Joey had been drinking some of his special homemade wine.

Joey smiled in response, giving her the thumbs up, as he watched her make her way out of the coffeehouse again.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

It was only a short time later, that Joey was sitting on his BarcaLounger and that he heard three firm knocks at the door.

" Oh, I know that knock," he muttered, right before abandoning his slice of pizza and getting up.

" Hey, Pheebs. What's up?" he greeted his best friend, when he'd opened up the door.

" Uhm… hey, I was just wondering if we could, you know… get really drunk now?" his friend inquired, with a rather sad look on her face.

" Sure, hey, I've got nothin' to do. Come in," Joey offered, leading her inside. He had noticed her offbeat mood and he really wanted to make her feel better again. He hated seeing her like this.

" Thanks… so Mike has found someone new," she explained dejectedly, while staring down at the floor.

" Oh… oh, I'm so sorry," Joey brought out sincerely, as he started rubbing both of her shoulders.

" Here, sit down," he went on, while he gently pushed her towards Rachel's chair.

" Sure," she retorted, taking a seat.

" You… eh… you want some pizza?" the actor asked unsurely, as he gestured to the cardboard box on the counter.

" No, no I'm really not hungry," Phoebe responded.

" Eh… you want some wine then? Chandler got it for me, I didn't make it myself, I promise."

" Well, yes, Joey, that's kind of what I'm here for," she replied, her voice sounding more irritated, than she'd indented it to be. After all: it wasn't joey's fault that Mike was such a scumbag.

" One glass o' wine, coming right up," the Italian declared, pouring some of the dark red liquid, in a fancy glass.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. FR.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

" It wasn't until about an hour later, that they both really started to feel the impact of the alcohol, as Phoebe slurred: " Why do guys always leave me? Am I really that horrible?"

" No, no of course not, you're great, Pheebs. That Mike-guy's just a bit of a weirdo," Joey threw back, attempting to kneel down in front of her, but being unsuccessful in doing so, as he fell backward to the ground.

" Oh… oh god, Joey, are you okay?" his blonde friend asked, as she jumped up from the chair, kneeled down beside him and gently stroked his hair.

" Yeah, yes I'm fine. There's nothin' to worry about," he reassured her, involuntarily blushing a little bit, at the warmth of her fingers.

" You sure about that? I think… I think I feel a bump," Phoebe brought out, while softly rubbing at the back of his head.

" So what? That's not important, the important thing now, is your well-being, Pheebs," Joey slurred, moving up to look her in the eye.

" Yeah… well, I'm not doing very well, Joey. I miss a guy in my life sometimes. I mean… I'd finally thought I'd found my man with Mike, but then he didn't want to get married, so that went down the drain. I… I've been thinking… maybe, maybe I'm just meant to be alone, you know: die an old maid."

" Oh, no, please don't say that. You ARE NOT meant to be an old maid. I mean: have you looked in the mirror? You are one of the most sexy women I've ever come across, Phoebe and I've seen a lot of hot chicks in my time, believe you me."

" Thank you, Joseph, you're very sweet," she retorted sincerely, as she reached for the bottle of wine again.

" Don't… don't cha think you've had enough?" the actor got out, while attempting to take the bottle away from her.

" No, no I don't think I've had enough, it's going to take a whole lot more of this stuff, before I can get myself to calm down again!" Phoebe spat drunkenly, right before moving the bottle out of her friend's reach and taking a rather large swig.

" Hey no, come on, Pheebs. You shouldn't be drinking that much. Hand me the bottle!" Joey suddenly stated, quite sternly, getting in the chair with her and grabbing a hold of the wine.

" Oh my god, Joey? What are you, like my dad? For tonight I can drink as much as I want to, alright."

" No, no you can't," the Italian said, as he took the rest of the wine and walked away with it.

" Hey, give it back! What's the big deal?! We're both adults, we should be able to do what we want with booze," the blonde protested, right before getting up to follow him.

" Yeah… but I care about you, Phoebe and… I… I mean: I don't want you to… Alright, look: here's the point: when I was little kid, my dad had this huge drinking problem and it destroyed his and my mom's life basically. I just… I don't want to see that happen to someone I love yet again. I know it may sound stupid, and I know I've drank quite a lot myself and we've had fun, but… will you just cut it out now? I mean: I think you've really…. really had enough now," Joey explained seriously.

" Fine, Joey, if it means that much to y… hey, wait a minute, did you just say you loved me?"

" Yeah and so what if I did? It's only normal, since we've been best friends for years," he declared, suddenly growing nervous. Could she be on to him?

" Oh… I think we're a little more than that, Joey. I think we've always been just a little more than that," Phoebe slurred rather confidently, as she started backing him up against the door.

" Phoebe… Phoebe, I don't think…" he muttered helplessly, when he finally felt the hard wooden surface against his back.

" Shh," she whispered seductively, right before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Joey couldn't help himself, as he began to kiss back. It had always been his dream, to be with Phoebe like this and now he finally got the chance.

" Mmh, yes," the attractive blonde moaned, when he flipped her around and urgently moved his mouth down to her collarbone.

" Yes… Joey!" she grunted, when she felt a warm hand rubbing itself frantically over her chest.

" Oh… Pheebs… Pheebs, I love you," Joey managed to say, when he felt her hands starting to unbutton his shirt.

" I love you too, baby. I always have, ever since you first kissed me," Phoebe confessed sincerely, while wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing his shirt down his shoulders.

Then, everything changed, when all of a sudden: Joey's phone rang.

" I… uh… I, it's Charlie," he whispered guiltily, averting his eyes, as he remembered his girlfriend.

" Oh… oh right. Oh my god, Joey! I'm so sorry, I… I wasn't thinking. I just… I… I guess I'd better be going,"

" Yeah, maybe… maybe you should," he whispered, right before answering the call.

" Yeah, Charlie, what's up, babe? What… what do you mean?"

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

Phoebe was just sitting in her apartment, thinking about how stupid she'd been for making out with her best friend, when there was the sound of a faint knock on her door.

" Oh, Joey, hey. What… what's wrong?" she inquired, immediately noticing the sad look on his face.

" It's Charlie… she, she slept with some other guy and then… as if that wasn't enough. She was the one that broke up with me," her friend explained bitterly.

" Oh, oh Joey sweetie, that's horrible," the blonde declared, as she started rubbing at his upper-arm.

Then, there was a brief pause in the conversation, until Joey finally opened his mouth again: " Hey… uh, Pheebs?"

" Yeah?"

" That… uhm, that thing we did before, I uh, I kinda want to do that again," he muttered shyly, keeping his gaze on the floor, just in case she rejected him.

Much to his surprise, she subsequently tilted his chin and softly retorted: " I'd like that too."

And that's was really all the encouragement he needed, as he suddenly lunged forward and began attacking her soft lips, with all the passion he could muster.

From then on, it wasn't too long until her sexy black dress was on the floor and his pants were pooled at his ankles, as he gently made love to her.

Then, when it was finally over, he slowly retracted, and pulled her down to lie next to him on the couch. They subsequently embraced one another, both still reveling in the wonderful afterglow. The sex had felt so right for the both of them and they knew that they wouldn't be contented, unless they could repeat that amazing experience again and again.

" I love you so much, Phoebe," the actor whispered softly, while he gently brushed his large hand through her silky blonde locks.

" I love you too," Phoebe retorted, right before pecking him on the lips. Knowing, that she wouldn't be completely happy, unless she could wake up in this man's arms every single day.


	3. The hero and his number-one-girl

**A/N: So, next up: TOW Rachel tells Ross. Enjoy: **

It was still quite early in the morning, when Joey came walking into his apartment, Phoebe following closely behind him. Both still had smiles on their faces, from seeing just how happy their friends had been, to be departing on their honeymoon.

" Oh, it's so romantic to send people off on their honeymoon," Phoebe commented cheerfully, while skimming through the fridge.

" Ya know, Monica and Chandler are married. Ross and Rachel are having a baby. Maybe you and I should do something," Joey suddenly suggested, as he walked past the counter.

" All in good time my love. All in good time," his blonde friend retorted in a bit of a demeaning tone, while coming up to him and grabbing him by the chin.

The actor said nothing for a while, then when he was sure that she was at a safe distance, he allowed a soft, yet meaningful sigh to escape his lips. He hated the way she always reacted to his comments about them getting together, because secretly there was nothing he wanted more. Ever since he'd seen what a wonderful relationship Chandler had with Monica, he'd felt this intense longing to build up the same thing. The only question at that point, had been: with who? Because he had never really seen himself going steady with any woman, but then when he'd kissed Phoebe at her " thirtieth" birthday last year, he'd finally gotten his answer.

He wanted to be with her, with her and no one else. Then, he sighed once again, this time in happiness, as he took the time to remember that amazing moment, when his lips had touched hers. Even if it wasn't officially the first time they'd locked lips, that had been the first real kiss with her to him. When they'd first done it, it had only been a brief peck and he hadn't even known it was her. And the second time, he'd been too focused on performing well for his audition and he hadn't really been concentrating on how he felt. Then, there had been that wonderful moment, exactly one week ago, when he'd proposed to her and she'd said yes! But, then that went to pot after Monica had told him, that she wasn't really pregnant. ' Why couldn't you be pregnant, Pheebs? That would've been an acceptable reason for us to get hitched,' he found himself thinking. He was only too glad Rachel hadn't accepted, because that would've made for one very awkward marriage.

" Oh shoot! I left my guitar in their apartment. Well, you can let me in later," Phoebe's voice suddenly broke him out of his musings.

" I don't have a key, they took mine to give to you," he finally responded, when it had registered in his mind, just what she'd been talking to him about.

" What?! They took mine to give to you!" the masseuse cried indignantly.

" Why would they take away our keys?" Joey wondered out loud. He couldn't believe how two of his best friends could pull him a trick like that.

" Maybe they don't trust us."

" No that's not it. They let me keep my key the last time they were out of town."

" You mean the time you broke the ketchup bottle and cleaned it up with Monica's guest towels?" Phoebe reminded him.

" Hey, I washed those!"

" No, you didn't."

" Yeah, that didn't sound like me," the Italian stated, as he suddenly remembered he'd just left the towels lying around, on the floor in the bathroom.

" Well, what am I gonna do? I really need my guitar!"

" Yeah, I have stuff in there too."

" What stuff?" the blonde inquired, out of genuine interest.

" Monica's chicken parm! I'll take care of it," Joey muttered, while he picked up the phone.

" Hey Mr. Treeger, it's Joey Tribbiani. Listen, I need to get into Monica and Chandler's apartment. It's an emergency… uhh, gas leak! Yeah oh, and bring garlic bread," he explained, wildly flailing his hands about, involuntarily making Phoebe smile. He really could be terribly funny at times.

" Garlic bread, Joey, really?" she asked, once he'd hung up the phone.

" Oh come on, Pheebs. You can't possibly have chicken parm without the garlic bread! That would be a crime against… food?" Joey tried, not really knowing how to phrase it better.

" What, what's funny?" he asked, a small smile adorning his features, upon noticing the way she was laughing. He'd always adored that very smile.

" Oh, you're so cute, you," she replied, as she playfully pinched his cheek, involuntarily causing him to blush. He then quickly turned around in embarrassment, while pretending to check his watch.

" What time is it?"

" What? Uh…oh, it's eh… ten a.m.," he ultimately responded uncertainly, still having some trouble reading his new analog watch.

" Oh, wow, look at you! You got it right and you didn't even have to look twice!" Phoebe exclaimed enthusiastically, as she bent over to check the time for herself, the scent of her shampoo invading Joey's senses in the process.

" Really? That's the actual time?!" he inquired, quite proud of himself, that he'd finally guessed correctly.

" Yes… oh, Joseph, come here. I'm so proud of you," his best friend went on, as she placed a chaste peck on his cheek, effectively driving him crazy.

" Thanks, Pheebs," the actor retorted with a big smile, once he'd regained his composure. That was another thing he loved about her: she always made him feel so good about himself.

" Well, I should really get going now, still got loads of stuff to do today. You'll let me know when Treeger arrives, won't you? I'm supposed to be playing at Central Perk in two hours," the blonde stated, while making her way over to the door.

" Yeah, sure, bye Pheebs," Joey replied, already feeling disappointed, at the mere prospect of her leaving his side. ' Why can't she live here with me? I bet she WOULDN'T make me switch to light mayo,' he thought, getting an annoyed expression on his face, when he remembered Rachel's obsession with all things " light".

" Ooh, light," he brought out without thinking, as he put his fingers up and made air quotes.

" Why are you being weird?" came a voice from behind him. ' Shoo, I forgot she was still here,' he thought to himself, while trying to think of something smart to say.

" Uh…I…uh… I…" he stammered, when he'd subsequently turned around and came face to face with her. He hadn't really taken into consideration, the fact that she was actually standing RIGHT behind him. Their close proximity to one another, only made his desperate struggle for words more complicated.

" Never mind, I gotta go, see ya!" Phoebe interrupted, right before turning around and promptly leaving the apartment.

" Yeah… see ya. Soon, I hope," he added quietly, once he was sure she'd really left the place.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

It was only about an hour later, that Phoebe was sitting in the coffeehouse and Joey came bursting through the door, completely out of breath.

" Joey, oh my god! What happened?!" she exclaimed, immediately taking notice, of the erratic state he was in.

" It's uh… it's Treeger, he can't make it, Phoebe! He's in a traffic jam, several miles from here," the actor explained, as he took a seat next to her.

" Oh no," Phoebe brought out, as her face fell.

" Yeah… oh man, there's not gonna be any garlic bread now, is there?"

" Oh, so garlic bread is what's important to you right now? Stupid garlic bread?! I need my GUITAR, Joey! I have to play in an hour! If I don't play, I won't get any money!" his blonde friend whined dejectedly, as she placed her cup of tea back down on the coffee table.

" But we can't get in, we don't have any keys!"

" I know!"

" Hey… wait a minute, I got it!" Joey shouted, suddenly getting an amazing idea.

" What? What are you talking about?"

" Oh, you'll see, just meet me at Mon and Chan's in about ten minutes," he announced, while jumping up from the orange sofa and storming back outside.

Phoebe said nothing, only shook her head and went back to sipping her tea, silently hoping it wouldn't give her the trots this time around.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

While his friend was still busy wondering what he could be up to, Joey was already making a brave attempt in breaking down the door, using his extremely reliable baseball bat.

" Success!" he yelled triumphantly, when the wood finally came apart in splinters. He didn't really like smashing up his friends' door, but he felt it his duty, since Phoebe needed her guitar. There was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for Phoebe. Then, he quickly stepped through the gap and retrieved his best friend's guitar case from the table.

" Oh yeah, baby!" he once again shouted his victory, right before heading back out, as he'd heard footsteps on the stairs.

" Hey, guess what I found!" he exclaimed, while he ran towards Phoebe.

" Oh… that's my guitar… oh yay! Oh Joey, thank you so much!" she hollered ecstatically, as she suddenly jumped up into his arms and promptly kissed him on the lips, sandwiching the instrument in between them.

" Hey… it was nothin', it's totally fine," the Italian brought out, while handing her the guitar, after she'd pulled away.

" Oh, it's not nothing, you're my hero, Joseph Tribbiani," his friend declared softly, right before she leant in to give him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

" I'd do anything, for ya, Pheebs," Joey then whispered, as he returned the gesture, placing his lips up against her jaw, loving the feel of her warm skin against his mouth.

" You… you would?" Phoebe inquired on a serious tone, as she slowly pulled back, to stare right into the depths of his chocolate brown eyes, his dreamy, chocolate brown eyes.

" Of course, you're my number one girl," came the loving reply and that was really all the encouragement she needed to connect their lips, in a deep, tender kiss, dropping the guitar in the process. Joey kissed back with ardor, gently brushing his hand through the soft tresses of blonde hair, as he allowed his tongue to meet with hers, causing shivers to run down his spine.

When they finally parted, they were both sporting huge grins. Joey, because he'd finally been able to express how strongly he felt about her and Phoebe, because she'd never received such an amazing kiss in her entire lifetime.

" I love you, Phoebe Buffay," he finally spoke, while grazing his fingers down her cheek.

" I think I might just return those feelings, Joey Tribbiani."

Then, the blonde was suddenly pulled out of her reverie, when she noticed something.

" Oh dear god, you actually broke down their door?!" she exclaimed, almost angrily.

" Uhm… yeah, you're not mad are ya?"

The masseuse shrugged, then stated: " Nah, why would I be mad? It's not MY door, after all."

" Say… Joey, I've got about fifty minutes left, before I'm expected back at the coffeehouse, you wanna… maybe go back to your place and do… stuff?" she suddenly went on seductively, while twirling a lock of hair around her finger, effectively sending Joey's mind in a tailspin.

" Sure, sweetheart," he ultimately retorted, sending her a sly smile, right before taking her hand and leading her into his flat to do… stuff, of a nature most pleasurable.


	4. True love

**A/N: Okay, next up: TOW Phoebe's wedding. This is also the one that gave me the quote to use as the title for this fic, so it's gonna be something a little more special… at least to me. That hug at the beginning of the episode really made my day. This is also gonna be a bit longer, than the other chapters. Now, enough rambling, more writing:**

Joey was just sitting on the familiar orange couch in the coffeehouse, flipping through time magazine, when the door opened to reveal Phoebe.

" Oh, hey Joey," she greeted, while taking her place next to him, hereby finally making the actor look up.

" Uh, hey," he then retorted nervously, gazing into her sparkling green eyes. ' God, she's beautiful, why does she have to be so beautiful?' he found himself thinking, a pang of pain shooting itself straight up to his heart.

" Listen, I need to ask you something. Okay, you know how my step dad's in prison?" the blonde asked.

" Yeah," Joey replied compassionately, wondering where all of this was going.

" Yeah. Well, uhm... listen he was supposed to get a weekend furlough, so he'd come to the wedding tomorrow, but he just called and... uhm... well, apparently stabbing Iceman in the exercise yard just couldn't wait till Monday," Phoebe went on in annoyance.

" So, he can't come?"

" No, and so there's no one to walk me down the aisle and... well, I would just really love it if you would do it," she explained on a sincere tone.

" Seriously?" the Italian asked, feeling honored that she'd ask him to do that for her, yet feeling a little bit sad, at the same time. He really didn't like the prospect of giving the love of his life away to another man.

" Yeah, you've... you know, sort of been like a dad to me. I mean, you've always, you know, looked out for me and shared your wisdom..."

" I am pretty wisdomous," Joey agreed, while desperately trying to ignore the terrible feeling he got, when she said he was like a dad to her. That was not… that was never how he saw their relationship.

" So... what do you say?" his friend asked, looking at him expectantly. He couldn't do this, he couldn't say no to her, not when she was looking at him like that. He couldn't bear to reject the offer and see her sad.

" Are you kidding? Phoebe, I would be honored," he gave in, faking a smile. Phoebe subsequently rewarded him with a big hug, making him feel all fuzzy inside.

" Oh, thank you. I hope... I hope you know how much you mean to me," she muttered into his ear, almost making him tear up. He knew they had a close friendship and it always made him feel special, whenever she acknowledged it. It always made him happy, even though he knew he was never going to get what he really wanted, which was a relationship with her.

He then took the opportunity to grab a gentle hold of her soft hand and look her in the eye.

" Listen, I hope... that you know..." he began, losing his courage when he saw that wonderful smile of hers. He choked up, knowing he'd never be able to tell her about his real feelings.

" I don't want you to see your father cry, go to your room!" he finally finished, turning away from her.

" Oh, you're so sweet, you," Phoebe smiled, as she rubbed his back in comforting circles.

Then, the actor suddenly surprised her, when he quickly flipped around and pulled her in for an intense hug.

" I love you, Phoebe," he brought out between sobs, as he clung on to her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

" I love you too, Joey, you know that right?" she retorted, chuckling slightly, at the way he was suddenly behaving.

" Yeah," he stated sadly, knowing deep in his heart, that she'd always mean just that little more to him, than he did to her.

" I… uh, I'm gonna go, I have stuff… to do," he declared softly after he'd released her. He'd seen her husband-to-be through the window and he didn't really feel like dealing with him, at the moment.

" Oh… okay, bye, see you around."

" Yeah, bye," he muttered, right before walking out the door.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

It was only a few hours later, at the rehearsal dinner, that Joey was storming out the door in a terrible mood. He'd just seen Mike kissing Phoebe rather passionately and it had proved to be enough to get him really worked up. He didn't understand, because the more he tried to ignore his feelings for his best friend, the stronger they seemed to be getting. A few weeks ago, he'd been upset to watch her be all cuddly with her fiancé sure, but back then he hadn't felt the intense need to break them apart and yell at Mike to just leave her the hell alone.

" I hate this… Oh god, how I hate this," he muttered aloud, burying his head in his hands.

" Hate what, Joey?" came a sudden very familiar voice from behind him. ' Oh god, she can't see me like this,' the actor thought, right before he lifted his head and furiously began to wipe at his tears.

" Oh nothin', I… there wasn't enough to eat back there, is all," he explained weakly, still staring straight ahead, not being able to look directly at her.

" Joey, I'm not stupid, you know. Please tell me what's going on," Phoebe urged softly, as she took her place next to him.

" Nothing, Pheebs, there's nothing going on. Everything's fine, I promise," he almost snapped.

" So, that's why you were crying? Because everything's fine. Come on, Joseph, tell me what's up!" the blonde tried again, while reaching out to brush a stray tear from his cheek.

" I can't tell you, okay?! I can't!" he suddenly bellowed, as he flinched from her touch and hastily rose back up.

" Joey! Joey, no, come back!" Phoebe shouted, racing after him and grabbing a hold of his wrist.

" No, Pheebs… I… you don't need me here. You… you have to get back to h… to Mike," he bit back more cruelly, than he'd intended, while forcefully pulling himself from her grip.

" But… but Joey, I… I don't understand."

Joey only shook his head, then retorted: " You don't need to understand, I just have to go, before I end up doing something I might regret. Something I know would cause you to hate me so bad, that you'd never want to talk to me again. I… I have to go, bye Pheebs, see ya at the wedding," the actor explained, right before turning around and walking away.

" Joey, but, but, Joey, you can't just… Joey!" Phoebe yelled desperately, as she attempted to go after him, giving up the chase, when she saw him getting into his car.

" Hey, honey, what's up?" came a voice from behind her.

" It's Joey, he… he just left, I don't, I… I don't…" the blonde stuttered, fighting to hold back the tears. How could he do this to her? It was just like that time, when he'd missed her birthday party to be with Ursula. Only this was a million times worse. He must have known, how important it was, that he'd be present at her wedding rehearsal surely. Sure, it wasn't the actual wedding, but still… She wanted him here. He was her best friend, after all.

" Oh, sweetie, it'll be okay, come on, let's go back in. Everybody's wondering where you are, especially Monica. She's been firing question at me like crazy."

Phoebe only shook her head in response, then said: " No, no, I don't want to. I'm sorry, Mike, but I have to find out what his problem is."

' What? But, Phoebe… we… they're setting things up for the big dinner, you can't just…" Mike tried, grabbing a gentle hold of her arm.

" No, I can. I have to get after him, I'm very sorry, but this is what I have to do right now," she retorted, while freeing herself from his grip and promptly strolling over to her car.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

Joey had only just returned to his apartment, when he heard three loud knocks at the door. He let out a loud sigh, before he reluctantly went to open it.

" Oh, Phoebe, what are you doing he… ow!" he began, but got cut off, when the blonde forcefully struck him in the face, with the palm of her hand.

" What the hell was all that about?!" she demanded angrily, as she closed the door, grabbed him by the collar and pressed him up against it.

" Pheebs…," he tried, finding it difficult to think of something to say, when she was having him in a near chokehold.

" No, no, don't you call me that, don't you dare call me that, cause that name is reserved for friends, Joey! Anyone walking out on me, during something that is dead important to me, is no friend of mine!" she spat angrily, finally loosening her grip and turning away. Joey slightly regained his composure, then went from scared to guilty, when he heard how she softly started to sob.

" Aw come on, Phoebe… Pheebs, please don't cry," he stated quietly, as he reached out, to place a comforting hand on her arm.

" No, no, you don't get to touch me… leave me alone," she brought out angrily, while moving away from him, attempting to stay strong.

" Phoebe, please, I don't want you to cry, I never meant for you to cry, it's just… It's… I, oh god, I'm so stupid," he muttered, gritting his teeth and forcefully slamming his head up against the door. He kept this up for quite some time, prompting Phoebe to finally react.

" Joey, Joey, no, stop doing that! You're going to get hurt, you goon!" she shouted, while reaching out to pull him away from the door.

" No leave me be, Phoebe. I deserve it for being such a stupid fool and ruining your big night! I deserve it for being a big, dumb idiot! I mean, I could've told you years ago, it would've spared us all of this goddamn mess!" he suddenly blurted out, looking directly into her eyes, as she softly held his hands in hers.

" What… what are you talking about? You could've told me what?" Phoebe demanded earnestly, tightening her grip on him.

" Oh… oh shoot! No, no, nothing, nothing, I swear," he mumbled hastily, breaking their contact and turning his back to her.

" No, Joey, you're not getting off this easy! Told me what years ago?!" the blonde urged, as she quickly grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him back around.

The Italian let out a loud, desperate sigh, then softly stated: " Just go back to Mike, Pheebs. This… this thing I'm talking about, it doesn't matter. It's done, I missed my chance to tell you and it's gonna be hard for me, but I'll live with it. Just please… you… you shouldn't be here."

" No, I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

" Phoebe…"

" No, I demand to know, if this is about me, I fucking have the right to know!"

" Well, I can't tell you!"

" And why the hell not?!"

" Because it's too damn hard okay, I mean… god, I can hardly tell my soon to-be-married friend that I'm in love with her!" he blurted out, only realizing afterwards, the impact of the words he had spoken.

" You… you love me?" Phoebe asked softly.

" Yes, yes… I do," he muttered quietly, while fixing his gaze on the floor.

" Oh… oh my god, you… you love me? You really... seriously you love me?"

" Yes, Phoebe, I love you, I love you so freaking much and I have for years. I… I'm so glad I finally told you, cause god… it's been killing me inside," Joey went on passionately, as he took her hand in both of his and looked her right in the eye.

" Joey… I don't know what to say, I just… I…"

" Then, maybe you shouldn't say anything," the actor suddenly stated, in a moment of sheer confidence.

" Joey…"

" Shh," he cooed softly, before lunging forward and subjecting her to a tender, yet intense kiss, hereby pouring out all the emotions that had been building up inside of him for years, butterflies rising in his stomach, the minute his lips came into contact with hers.

But then, as soon as it had begun, the kiss had already ended, as Phoebe hastily pushed him away.

" Joey, no, we can't do this… you can't do this. It's all wrong. I am getting married, I'm getting married tomorrow."

" Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Oh god, what have I done? Phoebe, please, don't be mad at me."

" I have to go now, Joseph. You can understand that right?"

" Yes, but… I… I'm gonna miss you," the Italian muttered, while attempting to swallow the large lump, which was currently lodged in his throat, a single tear already blurring his vision, as it shined in his eye.

" Yeah, right, okay, bye," the blonde mumbled hastily, right before opening the door and promptly leaving the flat.

Joey allowed another sigh to escape his lips, as he leaned his back against his door, inwardly scolding himself for being stupid enough to give into his urge to kiss her. But he couldn't have helped himself if he tried, not when he was holding her in his arms. Never when he got the chance to gaze into her gorgeous eyes. Never when her whole presence was invading his senses, like never before.

Then, much to his dismay, there was the sound of another gentle knock. Hesitantly, he flipped back around and opened up the door, pleasantly surprised at seeing the sight in front of him.

" Joey," Phoebe whispered, as she looked up into his handsome face.

" Phoebe," he retorted almost expectantly.

" I just wanted to say that… that I'm gonna miss you too," she went on, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

Joey said nothing, only reached out to wipe away the salty droplets with his thumb, while Phoebe closed her eyes, nearly gasping, from the simple touch alone.

" Joey."

" What is it, Pheebs?" he urged, lightly brushing his fingers down her cheek.

" I… I love you," the blonde stated sincerely, moving her face ever closer to his. And then, it was like time had stopped, when they both reached forward, their lips meeting in a heated, passionate kiss. From there, it didn't take too long for Joey, to lift her up into his strong arms and carry her into his bedroom, showering every exposed part of her skin with loving pecks all the way. And once they'd arrived at their destination, they did everything they had ever dreamt of doing for ages, the experience so intense for the both of them, that it felt like their first time all over again.

Then, when their fiery lovemaking had finally come to its end, Joey embraced the love of his life tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

" I… I… hope you're not regretting this," he brought out shyly, while caressing her arm up and down.

" No, Joey, never, never with you," she whispered, before reaching out to peck him on his unbelievably soft lips.

The actor smiled warmly in response, then declared: " Now you know how much you mean to me."

" Yeah… and you know how much you mean to me."

" Yeah… you're staying, right?"

" Of course I'm staying."

" What about Mike?"

Phoebe sighed and shifted in his arms, then retorted: " I… I never loved him, Joey. I like him, sure, but I've only been in love once and my first love is right here lying next to me. I'm gonna tell him we're over in the morning, as harsh as that may sound."

" You were my first love too, Pheebs. It was always you," Joey whispered sincerely, while lifting her hand and kissing it tenderly.

" Oh Joseph," she smiled, then moved back on top of him, enthusiastically claiming his lips, fully ready to prove her love to him once again.


End file.
